


Pillow Play: Asylum

by stella602



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Blood, Crazy, F/M, Multi, Oral, Orgy, Other, Pillow - Freeform, Sex, Vaginal, castiel - Freeform, padded cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella602/pseuds/stella602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soo.... this is sort of a part two of Pillow Play but it is not necessary to read that first. If you want more, comment below!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Play: Asylum

My head was foggy as I swam to consciousness, feeling like i'd been asleep for days. Underneath my throbbing head were two clean, white pillows and a this sheet that was cradling my ass like it was my underwear. I tried to make out my surroundings, but everything was blurry. I sat up slowly, in no hurry to move my fave from the warm embrace of said pillows, and realized I was mostly naked. I clutched the pillow to myself as if my life depended on it. The tighter I squeezed, the more my body began to warm up. This incredible sensation spread, and the fuzziness slowly drifted away. As the pillow seemingly squirmed in my arms, I noticed where I was. The walls were white and padded and one door was built into the wall, bars covering the small window near the top. I was in a mental hospital with only the pillow as company. I knew that if I was in a padded cell, I wouldn't be getting out for a while. Looking around for something to pass the time, I kept coming back to the pillow. I shook my head trying to get the thoughts to leave my head but to no avail. I checked for a camera before slowly slipping one leg over the pillow and straddling it. I leaned down and wrapped my mouth around the corner of the pillow and began moving my head. I would feel the pillow writhing underneath me and ran my tongue along the slit in the case. The pillow was crisp and brand new, the stitching tight. I bucked my hips, losing control at the thoughts running through my head, needing some type of friction. I was going to take this pillows virginity. At that moment, I heard the door creak open and footsteps walk into the room. As they saw the scene in front of them, something dropped to the floor. A dark haired man walked toward me, his eyes bluer than blue. In his hand he had a knife, fork and an abnormally large spoon. “What do you think you're doing?” The deep voice was coming from behind me but i was too in the zone to do anything but bite down on the pillow and moan. The pillow made a small noise in response. “Started the fun without me, did you? That's okay I don't mind watching.” The voice was much closer and every nerve in my body was screaming touch me touch me. Touch me, please god touch me. Shit. The man with the sex voice yanked off his pants and climbed onto the bed, straddling my legs. One hand reached out to grab my hair, pushing me down harder and faster onto the pillow. Spoon still in hand, he began playing at my asshole with his thick fingers, alternating with the cold hard metal of the spoon. There was a sudden dull pain in my ass as the man plunged the spoon in without warning. He laughed humorlessly as I winced and began murmuring things under his breath that I only caught bits and pieces of. I tried to focus on sucking the pillow as he twisted the spoon in quick bursts of motion. At some point he had worked up a sort of rhythm. “Oh just wait. When I get done with you you'll be lucky if you can stand.” Although I could barely pay attention to the pillow due to the intense burning pain in my ass, I noticed when the pillow began shaking harder and stiffening. It released a wet hot feathery substance down my clenched throat just as the gorgeous man on top of me shoved his rock hard throbbing dick into my swollen asshole. As I gagged on the feathers, the man pulled out the knife and positioned it at my other entrance, pushing it in and pulling it out at the same time as his dick was moving in my ass. I guess blood would have to work as lube. The red liquid soon covered my body along with the man and the bed. The pillow lay limp and silent under my head, too tired to protest as the blood seeped into it. The combination of the spoon pumping in my ass and the knife tearing up my insides pushing me closer and closer to the edge. I was vaguely aware of my own screams as I was torn apart in more way than one. The edge of pain always made the pleasure that much better. Soon the man was orgasming too, turning the blood until a pink sticky mess. Wasting no time, he stood up quickly his moans barely audible. He threw on his pants and grabbed the knife that was still inside of me, yanking out and making me scream. He left the room but not before whispering in my ear “My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the lord. Don't forget to return the spoon when you are finished eating your dinner.”


End file.
